


New Dawn

by Caitlyn12blu



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Robot Sex, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn12blu/pseuds/Caitlyn12blu
Summary: In this Fanfic, Optimus and Ultra go through a long distance relationship, and some other more exciting things along the way ;)





	1. Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments. I like suggestions and talking to you guys. I also need to know what you guys are going to want to see.

Optimus stood upon the shores of Lake Eerie Detroit, Michigan, he was facing the tall white and blue and black accented mech that was his commander. Optimus was slightly blushing...but only because he was reminded of the evening on his induction into the Autobot Academy when he and Ultra Magnus had sex in a bathroom stall. It had been hot...and it was what made Optimus blush, however,his spark was still Ultra's if he wanted it, that was just what Optimus had stated, "My spark is yours Ultra if you still want it..." and now he waited for Ultra's reply. Optimus had also wanted to be with Ultra, but doubted that it could ever happen. 

Ultra thought about it for a moment, but that's how much he loved him that he barely even had to think about his choices. He softly spoke, "I do want to be with you Optimus.....forever." Then he pulled Optimus closer and kissed him passionately. Optimus let out a small yelp of surprise at the suddenness of Ultra pulling him tightly to his larger muscular body, but Optimus soon relaxed, allowed his sky blue optics to close, and he wound his arms around Ultra's neck. Ultra closed his deep ocean blue optics. Ultra carefully lifted Optimus up, and wrapped his legs around his waist so they could kiss more comfortably. His strong arms flexed as he kept Optimus close.

Optimus allowed Ultra to guide his legs to Ultra's strong waist, it felt more comfortable this way for sure. He softly moaned into the kiss as their glossa's touched. Ultra then sat down against a tree and pulled Optimus even closer and he let his covered spike grind against him. Optimus whimpered and pulled himself closer, winding his limbs around Ultra even more so. Ultra groaned, and held him close before he soon was uncovered himself and was easing himself into Optimus' tight valve. Optimus sat up straight and tall and let out a lengthy moan as Ultra's massive sized spike worked it's way into Optimus' tight and hot, but very wet valve. 

Ultra groaned as he slowly eased into Optimus and his spike hardened even more so. Optimus shuddered at the sensations coursing through him from the penetration. Ultra purred and whispered in Optimus' audio, "You are just as tight as I last remember you being in that bathroom stall when I took your seal." Optimus' normally soft blue cheeks turned into a burgundy color as he blushed at Ultra's hushed tone and whispered words. Ultra grunted as he began to bounce Optimus on his large spike slowly. Optimus let out a lengthy moan, still blushing; Primus he sure sounded like a wanton...at least to himself.

Ultra thought that Optimus was enjoying it thoroughly. He grunted as his hips slowly got into rhythm. Optimus was hesitant to inform Ultra of his family tree...he would do so after this intimate love making. It would give Ultra plenty of time to walk away. Ultra wouldn't mind. It was Optimus himself and his personality that Ultra loved. Optimus bit his bottom lip as he whispered softly; begging and pleading of Ultra, "Ultra...Ultra please, frag me." Ultra carefully laid him on the soft grass covered ground and began to thrust deeper, and faster. 

Optimus shifted a little to get comfortable with his back on the ground. He looked up at Ultra with his sky blue optics, and his blush remained on his cheeks, keeping them an almost burgundy color. Optimus' legs were spread wide for Ultra while also being hooked on Ultra's strong and masculine hips. Optimus bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming out his pleasure when Ultra eased his massive spike inside of his valve; it was like an explosion of pleasure to Optimus. Ultra rocked his hips at a nice pace and began to pick up the pace too. He also kept his arms beside Optimus' head as he thrust. Optimus moaned and arched his back up off the ground, pressing his torso into Ultra's in the process.

Ultra grunted and groan as he spoke, "Oh your so nice an tight. I love it so much. I want you extra wet for me my handsome mech." Optimus shuddered at Ultra's whispered, heated, husky toned words with each thrust Ultra produced. The sound that they could only hear was their panting and the sound of metal clanging together, but they were in such a secluded area no one could hear them or knew where they were. Optimus let out a groaning moan as he rode each powerful and strong thrust. Ultra groaned and grunted. 

Optimus' sky blue topaz optics remained closed, his mouth claimed by Ultra's, and their glossa's slipping against one another in a slick friction. Optimus let out yet another muffled moan as they exchanged oral fluids. Optimus' arms had left the ground and were now wound around Ultra's strong and sturdy neck, his legs hooked on Ultra's strong and powerful and thrusting hips, his fluids coating Ultra's massive spike. Ultra continued thrusting into Optimus and claiming him as his own. Optimus moaned and allowed his arms to release Ultra's neck... in favor of holding Ultra's waist. Optimus' hands came to Ultra's tight and hot as.s and pulled him further in, as if to signal to Ultra to frag him harder, faster, and deeper.

Ultra groaned as he thrust deeper, harder, and faster. Optimus continued to moan, riding each hard thrust Ultra gave him, wanting as much of Ultra's fertile fluids as possible. Ultra then began to thrust even harder, faster, and deeper into Optimus to make sure to pleasure him well. Optimus moaned and cried out, "Oh Ultra!" Ultra groaned and spoke in his husky voice, "Oh Optimus! YOUR MINE." Optimus whimpered and moaned, the pleasure we delicious to him. Ultra continued to pick up the pace as he grunted and continued to thrust. Optimus let out a cry as his pleasure began to escalate to a high pitched fever level.

Ultra groaned as he was getting closer. Optimus arched hard off the ground, threw his helm back, and cried out his overload, "ULTRA!" His valve clenched tightly, and his fluids splashed out all over Ultra's thick spike. Ultra groaned loudly as his fluids were almost squeezed completely out of him, and he came hard. After an intense climax, Optimus' body slowly uncoiled and relaxed. He began to pant as his body relaxed and eased it's grip on Ultra. Optimus squirmed a little, but was very relaxed, his breathing was returning to normal. Ultra softly smiled, "How are you feeling Optimus? I hope you liked that." Ultra softly kissed his neck as he eased out. Optimus replied with a soft smile, "I am feeling fine. I did... thank you, Ultra."

"Your welcome Optimus." Ultra very gently nuzzled Optimus. Optimus smiled, purred, and gently nuzzled Ultra in return. "I love you so much Optimus." Ultra held him close, and warm. Optimus smiled warmly and replied softly, "I love you, Ultra Magnus." Ultra softly smiled, and purred as he nuzzled Optimus. Optimus sighed in relaxation, and allowed himself to fall asleep. Ultra held Optimus close, and he fell asleep as well. None of their Autobots could find them, so it was perfect. 

They hadn't been able to be together since they were after all far apart since the accident on Archa 7. Ultra had to follow protocol, and Alpha had directed him to send Optimus so he would be safe and sound away from what had been going on with certain Elite Guard members.


	2. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ultra Magnus and Optimus after being separated for more than a year reunite and catch up some more ;)

              Optimus Prime stood along before his Magnus. The others had left to tend to their own things, Sentinel to his room to shower, Jazz to spend time with Prowl, and the others to take care of Sari. That meant he and Ultra Magnus; in his Captain's Chair; were alone, facing one another. Optimus could not help the blush that erupted onto his face at the prospect of them being alone together. And before he could say anything, or try to come up with something, his slender silvery blue legs began to move unbidden by him. He had curves worth worshiping. Optimus made his approach to Ultra. Optimus' valve was wet and needy... even as Optimus replayed the night Ultra took his virginity over and over in his processor. In a way, Ultra owned Optimus. Optimus longed for Ultra's very thick spike once more... but it had been so long, and Ultra wasn't exactly in the most pleasant of moods these days... especially after today. Was he hoping to alleviate some of the tension with some intercourse? Whatever Optimus was thinking, he hoped Ultra was receptive.

Ultra looked at Optimus as he approached him. He didn't stop him from coming close, deep down he really wanted some relief, but in his processor he needed a little bit of help with his tension. Optimus bit his bottom lip... Oh what a nasty tease. The last time Optimus bit his bottom lip like this, he was thrashing about beneath Ultra in ecstasy in his bed as he was being fragged. Optimus blushed and asked, "Can I... Do anything for you, Ultra?" Ultra watched him, "What do you propose that you do to me? Whatever it is go ahead and do it." Optimus blushed and once before Ultra, he inquired again, "Is there anything you would like me to do, Ultra?" Ultra just watched him and spoke, "Anything you could possibly think of, Optimus."  Optimus watched Ultra a moment before a small smirk came to his luscious lips, "Take your crotch plate off for me, please." Ultra was slightly surprised but kept it masked and removed his crotch plate as asked.

Optimus purred and let his lust filled gaze fall to Ultra's lap and inquired, "Remember how you took me the night of my induction into the Autobot Academy?" Optimus blushed all little, remembering he'd had his purity stolen by his commander, and Magnus. Ultra looked into his optics with his lightning blue optics, "Yes, I clearly remember enjoying it thoroughly." Optimus purred and knelt on the floor before Ultra and nuzzled Ultra's knees, "You made me overload so hard that night." Ultra shivered slightly which caused his spike to start to harden, "Yes I did." Optimus slowly slipped his hands up Ultra's strong, thick, and muscular thighs and gently pushed them apart; he wanted to see it again. Ultra spread his legs willingly, a little bit more than Optimus had spread them. 

Optimus slowly ran his hands up Ultra's meaty thighs as his gaze fell upon Ultra's enormous, meaty, thick and long spike. Optimus shivered in memory, Ultra's spike had barely fit his valve... So he doubted he could fit it into his mouth comfortably. Ultra brought his hand to Optimus' cheek and caressed it, "Try your best." Optimus smirked and replied, "I intended to, sir." Ultra let out a soft purr of excitement, he liked to be called sir, especially by Optimus. Soon Optimus narrowed his optics, brought his hands to the back of Ultra's helm; arms around his neck; and softly but deeply kissed Ultra. Ultra returned the kiss passionately and relaxed into it as well. His optics closed. Optimus softly broke their kiss off and began to rub and tease his covered valve over Ultra's naked erect spike. Ultra shuddered and groaned softly at the teasing. Optimus purred and eased back, arched backwards to give Ultra full view of his slender and sexy frame, and began to give Ultra a lap dance, "I've thought of us every day since you took my virginity. I look forward to more moments between us like this."

Ultra shuddered and spoke, "I have thought of you everyday as well...and our possible future as parents. I also thought that you might have hated me when I "believed" Sentinel about the Archa 7 incident." Optimus smiled and replied, "I wish I'd left the Academy to live in peace with you." Ultra looked at him with love in his lightning blue optics, "We are together now, and we will be forever, my love." Optimus smiled before he softly hushed Ultra and placed his finger to Ultra's delicious lips and he whispered, "Relax, love." Optimus continued to slowly and fully reunite with his lover for the rest of the peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some suggestions and or comments on what I could add to this Fanfic ;)


End file.
